


Be Still

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for the [Drabble-Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.html) being hosted by powrhug.

"It’s just a cut," Steve mumbled, trying to push Danny's hands away. "I'll be fine."

"Just a cut?" Danny exclaimed, pressing against Steve’s side. "Steve, you've been run through with a sword."

Steve looked up, his eyes blurry as he tried to focus on Danny. He knew that tone, Danny was scared. That wasn't right. Danny shouldn't be scared. "I'm fine," he slurred, trying to sit up.

"No babe, you're really not," Danny said roughly. "Can you be still for me? Just for a few minutes."

Danny sounded so desperate that Steve would do anything for him. He already had.


End file.
